jat_music_magazinefandomcom-20200215-history
Song rating/4 Star
4.75 *1965 – "It's Not Unusual" – Tom Jones *1970 – "Your Song" – Elton John *1973 – "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" – Elton John *1976 – "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" – Elton John *1980 – "Breaking the Law" – Judas Priest *1982 – "The Message" – Grandmaster Flash *1982 – "Run to the Hills" – Iron Maiden *1983 – "I Don't Care Anymore" – Phil Collins *1984 – "Radio Ga Ga" – Queen *1985 – "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" – Tears for Fears *1986 – "Land of Confusion" – Genesis *1987 – "Pour Some Sugar on Me" – Def Leppard *1990 – "Nothing Compares 2 U" – Sinéad O'Connor *1995 – "Dear Mama" – 2Pac *1997 – "My Heart Will Go On" – Celine Dion *2000 – "Stan" – Eminem featuring Dido *2005 – "Solitary Ground" – Epica *2016 – "The Lost Battalion" – Sabaton *2018 – "Rats" – Ghost 4.5 *1965 – "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" – The Rolling Stones *1966 – "What's New Pussycat?" – Tom Jones *1967 – "Pupper on a String" – Sandie Shaw *1968 – "Delilah" – Tom Jones *1972 – "Tiny Dancer" – Elton John *1972 – "Rocket Man" – Elton John *1975 – "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" – Eric Clapton *1976 – "Walk This Way" – Aerosmith *1980 – "Ace of Spades" – Motörhead *1981 – "Just Can't Get Enough" – Depeche Mode *1981 – "Tainted Love" – Soft Cell *1984 – "Careless Whisper" – George Michael *1983 – "Relax" – Frankie Goes to Hollywood *1989 – "Love in an Elevator" – Aerosmith *1990 – "Bring Your Daughter... to the Slaughter" – Iron Maiden *1991 – "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" – Elton John and George Michael *1993 – "Keep Ya Head Up" – 2Pac *1996 – "I Believe I Can Fly" – R Kelly *1998 – "Changes" – 2Pac featuring Talent *2000 – "The Real Slim Shady" – Eminem *2002 – "The World's Greatest" – R Kelly *2003 – "Sing for the Moment" – Eminem *2004 – "Slain" – Cannibal Corpse *2010 – "Not Afraid" – Eminem *2011 – "A Demon's Fate" – Within Temptation *2013 – "The Monster" – Eminem featuring Rihanna *2013 – "Diamonds" – Any Given Day *2014 – "To Hell And Back" – Sabaton *2016 – "Arise" – Any Given Day featuring Matt Heafy *2016 – "Blood of Bannockburn" – Sabaton *2016 – "Shiroyama" – Sabaton *2017 – "Shape of You" – Solence *2018 – "Spectre" – Judas Priest 4.25 *1966 – "Yellow Submarine" – The Beatles *1972 – "Crocodile Rock" – Elton John *1979 – "Don't Stop Me Now" – Queen *1981 – "Under Pressure" – David Bowie and Queen *1994 – "Stay Another Day" – East 17 *2001 – "Fallin'" – Alicia Keys *2001 – "You Rock My World" – Michael Jackson *2010 – "Many of Horror" – Biffy Clyro *2013 – "Rap God" – Eminem *2015 – "Throne" – Bring Me The Horizon 4 *1973 – "Life on Mars?" – David Bowie *1976 – "Save Your Kisses for Me" – Brotherhood of Man *1982 – "Our House" – Madness *1983 – "I'm Still Standing" – Elton John *1983 – "Gold" – Spandau Ballet *1983 – "Too Shy" – Kajagoogoo *1984 – "West End Girls" – Pet Shop Boys *1987 – "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" – Aerosmith *1994 – "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" – Elton John *1997 – "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" – Elton John *1998 – "I'm Your Angel" – R Kelly and Celine Dion *1999 – "If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time" – R Kelly *2006 – "A Moment Like This" – Leona Lewis *2007 – "Bleeding Love" – Leona Lewis *2007 – "Umbrella" – Rihanna featuring Jay Z *2008 – "Hallelujah" – Alexandra Burke *2010 – "Written in the Stars" – Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner *2011 – "Champion" – Chipmunk featuring Chris Brown *2012 – "Skyfall" – Adele *2013 – "Can't Stop Lovin' You" – Aerosmith featuring Carrie Underwood *2013 – "Move" – Little Mix *2014 – "Salute" – Little Mix *2014 – "Uptown Funk" – Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars *2015 – "Black Magic" – Little Mix *2017 – "Bridge Over Troubled Water" – Artists for Grenfell *2017 – "Scared of the Dark" – Steps